With performance development of mobile devices, complexity and friendliness of user interfaces running on the mobile devices are also respectively reduced and improved. To implement better user experience, more and more network service providers display various materials on browser pages or client interfaces by using an animation method.
In the existing technology, animation implementation on mobile devices usually uses a solution on a personal computer (PC). To be specific, data used for display such as the size and a location of each frame of image is calculated, and both the data used for display and data of the image are buffered in a memory. In an animation execution process, current content on canvases is cleared at a certain interval, and a next frame of display content is redrawn on the canvases by using a buffered next frame of data.
In such the solution, information about a hierarchy and an attribute of each frame of image needs to be recorded. Consequently, a programming code amount is quite large, much memory is occupied to buffer data of each frame of image, and more processing capabilities are consumed to redraw each frame of image. Because hardware resources and operation speeds of the mobile devices are still quite poorer than those of the PCs, such the solution has problems of an excessively large code amount, high memory overheads, and low execution efficiency.